This invention relates to a cascade assembly and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a cascade with reinforced continuous load carrying fibers for a thrust reverser unit in an aircraft engine nacelle.
Heretofore, cascades used in a thrust reverser unit have been made up of metal castings or composite material made of chopped fibers in a plastic matrix and injection molded. The injection molded cascades have not been found to be strong enough and have had to be supported by additional structure.
In the following United States Patents, U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,094 to Ittner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,307 to Ittner and U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,220 to Johnston et al different types of thrust reverser units have been disclosed having cascade assemblies. None of these prior art thrust reverser units include the unique features and advantages of the subject composite bond cascade as described herein.